10 Elgang's Weirdest Act When Facing Bosses
by Azure Arpeggio
Summary: Maybe this is the most bizzare moment of the Elgang member when they're struggled with dungeon's bosses. Though I didn't want to post this but hey, this is what I got in my weird brain. Warning: Some words that make you burn your eyes, dancing in craziness, etc. Don't blame myself.


Eternal: Nothing to say, just Elsword doesn't owned by Eternal Heart Rhythm or someone else.

OwO

**#1. Did you ever heard that before facing William Phoru, you must have a meditation first for avoiding his attack?**

Elsword (Base) walking around Elder and then sitting at the fountain. Then Raven (Base) approaching him. "Oh hey Elsword, wanna beat Will I Am's ass up again?" Raven ask Elsword to join him. "Nah, forget it. In the end, you must have meditate yourself if you wanna beat... is William Phoru a girl?" His head was heated by confusion.

"OF COURSE I'M A BOY! DID YOU THINK MY MIGHTY FACE IS JUST LIKE THAT PRINCE OF HAMEL!?" William Phoru stomped his feet. "Mighty just like a chicken." They both cackled until dunked into the fountain. "Grrrr... take this!" immediately they both doing meditation below the fountain. "Oh, forget it." He sheathed his sword and walked away.

They both still doing meditation, until Aisha (Base) and Rena (Base) come approach them. "What are you two doing?" "Just praying for our safety when fighting William Phoru." Both girls sweat-dropped. "He's not here." They both jumped from the fountain, and seeing everyone laughing out loud.

**#2. Asking Banthus to have PvP in the internet café? Who doesn't want to do that?**

"Well Banthus, tell me... when you playing Grand Chase, who's your favorite character?" Banthus tapping his finger onto his forehead. "Your old gramps, Sieghart." Elsword (Lord Knight) and Elesis (Grand Master) dropping their jaw. "Hell yeah, now come with me and I'll beat your Sieghart with my Dio!" Raven (Blade Master) went ahead to internet café. "You sure? I'm easily take you down with Soul Extinction." He smirked. "Do not use Extreme Skill or I'll take all of your money!" Raven threatened him. "Shut up Raven! I can easily beat you two with my Mari." Eve (Code: Empress) smirked.

P.S: Looks like Raven's class is no longer Sword Taker, but Money Taker and his 2nd Job path is Cash Master XD

**#3. Using Ignis and Leviathan as a source for the Hot Springs? Very clever.**

All Elgang girls went to the Altera Plains, for dismantling Eve's part with Ignis and Leviathan. No, just kidding. Actually they're asking the Nasod Twins for building a Hot Spring at backyard of their mansion. "Hey Ignis, can you heat the water at backyard of our mansion?" asked Aisha (Elemental Master) to Ignis. "Why don't you do it by yourself?" Ignis coldly stared to her. "Show your respect to Aisha." Eve (Code: Empress) stand at them both. "Forgive my rude behavior Mistress..."

On the mansion...

"What!? Where's all the waters Elsword?" Ara (Sakra Devanam) asked to Elsword (Lord Knight). "Maybe it has been swallowed by Nasod King." He lazily sit at the chair. "Hey, there's Leviathan. Why don't you ask him for refiling the pool here?" Add (Lunatic Psykher) suggest the girls. "Fine..." Leviathan fill the whole pools with ice, and Ignis heat the ice with very hot flames from underground. While Eve gave a barrier for separating boy's territory and girl's territory, Aisha and Ara were already take a bath together. Add and Elsword lean their body to the stone wall, while the Nasod Twins come back to Altera Plains with Eve.

**#4. Let's have a dance with Teach the Tyrant!**

Elsword (Infinity Sword) just walked alongside the Spiral Corridor. But then he heard beats rang alongside the hallway to Boss room. "What is Teach doing this night?" he asked to no one. "Maybe he was doing the diet program." Ara (Asura) answered easily. "You think so?" Ara lift her shoulders. The beat, slowly but clearly can be heard in the Boss room. Those couple was froze, seeing Teach just wiggling his ass, following the rhythm as the artist say, "Wiggle! Wiggle! Wiggle!" (Jason Derulo featuring Snoop Dog - Wiggle). Elsword was about to vomit at outside, while Ara has passed out, can't stand with the scene.

P.S: that song was remind me about one cat that wiggling its body in YouTube.

**#5. Learn some black spell stuff with Amethyst.**

Elsword (Rune Slayer) was pissed off to what Aisha do to him. "That flatty, how dare you to date Chung behind me..." he gritted his teeth and come to Amethyst. "Amethyst, can you teach me how, to curse this person..." Elsword show the Void Princess photo to Amethyst. "He he he... I'm gladly taught you how to curse her." The mage smirked evilly. "You can use runes, right?" Elsword nodded. "Well search the spell you want to use in this Grimoire, and also taught that ebonette boy how to use runes." Amethyst pointed a finger to black haired man.

"R-Raven, what makes you come to this place?" Raven (Reckless Fist) stared at Elsword. "I want to resurrect Seris, and also turn my hand back." Elsword stared back at Raven. "How about Rena?" his eyes darted away. "I don't care about her anymore." Elsword sighed. "What a pity..."

P.S: One subject, different goal. That was happened between them.

**#6. Taming Berthe and Dark Nephilim is impossible? That's wrong.**

"Well Raven, you tame Dark Nephilim, I'll tame Berthe." Elsword (Lord Knight) commanded to Raven (Blade Master). "Fine." He approach Dark Nephilim and pat his head.

One month later...

"Yo!" Elsword and Raven greeted all of them. "W-what the hell is in your brain you two?" Add (Lunatic Psykher) froze seeing two of his friend now have a huge monster as his familiar. "What? This will be our greatest weapon for fighting Ran, am I right?" all of them, except Elsword and Raven, dumbfounded seeing Elsword riding Berthe.

P.S: Just like my OC said 'Everything is possible if you really want to do it'. There's no impossibilities if you 'Really', want to tame those monsters.

**#7. Helping Joaquin to distributing his drugs.**

Elgang members arrived at Velder's Hallucination and meet Joaquin. Aisha (Dimension Witch) opened the portals to whole dimension she could find, including Aernas, Underworld, and one that has been forgotten, Regio Phantasma. "Okay boss, we're ready." Elsword (Infinity Sword) carrying the drugs with the others. Elsword, Aisha and Rena distribute those drugs to Aernas; Raven, Eve and Chung distribute it to Underworld; while Ara, Elesis, and Add distribute it to Regio Phantasma.

At Regio Phantasma...

"What the hell is this thing!?" Jun (Phantasm Emperor) shouted to whole palace and vanished all drugs with black flames. "C-calm down Master." His servant tried to calm him down. "Are they three has hypnotized?' Prometheus glanced at them.

**#8. Lied at front of the Demon General.**

"Hey, Ran! Add has already take your sister's virginity! What should you do when you heard Ara was raped by him!?" Elsword (Rune Slayer) shouted to Demon General. Ran's crimson eyes instantly glowed with anger. "What did you said? That brat is take my sister's virginity!?" his dark aura emitted when he walk outside the Halls of Water. But soon Ran collapsed by Rena (Grand Archer) hitting his neck.

"What are you saying about me!? I've never have a sex with Ara before!" Add (Mastermind) shrieked. "I just lying to him. Sometimes it can be useful." He grinned. "But sometimes it can be annoying you idiot." Aisha (Void Princess) whacked him on his head.

**#9. Transplant Karis's big boobs to Aisha's flat chest?**

Aisha (Elemental Master) still crying loudly like a child, begging for a big chest like Rena and Ara. "Now what should we do?" asked Elsword (Lord Knight). "I don't even know anything." Raven (Blade Master) lift his shoulders. "I have an idea! Call Add and we'll do this in his Lab." Chung (Iron Paladin) suggest them. "Eh, what is it?" Add (Lunatic Psykher) asked to Chung. "Let's bring Karis here and we will transplant her chest to Aisha." Chung grinned evilly.

One hour later...

"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO! PLEASE, LET ME GOOO!" Karis screamed while Add and Chung dragged her into the Lab. Elsword reassure Aisha to keep calm. "It'll be okay. Believe me." He smiled, while Aisha blushed madly.

**#10. Flirting Chloe?**

"Raven, c'mon! You can do it." Elsword (Infinity Sword) pushed Raven (Veteran Commander). "W-what about Rena?" he complained. "I'm okay." Rena (Night Watcher) smiled weakly. "Fine." He grumbled. Raven saw Chloe stared at the sky with solemn face. "Uh... hey, what's wrong with you?" he shyly asking her. "Yeah, just have a bad mood this time." Chloe said without looking at him. "Uh, yeah... me too..." Raven leaned.

"Hey, I have a prank for Raven." Elsword whispered to everyone. "Eh, what is it?" Aisha (Dimension Witch) want to know what Elsword do. "I'm already change Raven's ringtone and if we dial it, something funny will be happened." He grinned. "But frankly I don't bring my cell phone." Everyone fell down. "You left your cell phone just like that?" Chung (Tactical Trooper) hissed. "Oh, you can use mine." Aisha handed her cell phone. "You're really a goddess!" Elsword, Rena and Chung cried in relief.

Elsword then dialing Raven's number and something embarrassing has happened to Raven. "You know what to do with that big fat butt!?" instantly Raven's face flushed hearing his phone's ringtone. "Y-you said my butt is fat? HOW COULD YOU!?" Chloe running away from Raven with teary-face. "N-no, wait!" Raven chased her.

OwO

Me: Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! I'm sorry for not appeared so long.

Jun: Who want you to be here?

Me: Shut up! Well then, give me your opinion for this crazy fiction~


End file.
